madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Tigrevurmud Vorn/Relationship
Prior in his life, Tigre has meet many people, from allies and friends to rivals and enemies. Later on, he met Zhcted's Vanadis and befriended many people outside of his country. Family Urz Vorn Tigre's late father, and the former Earl of Vorn who ruled Alsace with benevolence and generosity. It was Urz's teachings about the people's bonds and connections that shaped Tigre's character. His name is often used by Tigre as his disguise during his infiltration into Olmutz. His name is also used as Tigre's other identity during his amnesia. Titta A young housemaid of House of Vorn, Titta is also Tigre's long-time childhood friend who has taken care of him since Urz's passing. Due to her long acquaintance with Tigre, Titta is one of Tigre's most loyal and caring allies who is concerned about him the most, from the daily Vorn Family chores to following his exile from Brune and joining the Silver Meteor Army. What Tigre didn't notice however is that Titta also harbors feelings towards him and is easily prone to jealousy whenever other girls come near him, especially the Vanadis such as Ellen and Mira. Friends & Allies Mashas Rodant Earl of Aude, Mashas is one of Tigre's prominent allies even before the Brune Civil War. As the archer's father figure and mentor since Urz's passing, Mashas would teach everything he know, from politics to army strategy, and even give him with full support during the Brune Civil War. Bertrand One of Alsace's prominent resident, Bertrand was Tigre's loyal attendant and general through his service with Urz. Serving the House of Vorn for two generations, Bertrand vowed to protect Tigre even if it cost his life. Due to this bond, Tigre could even considered Bertrand as a fatherly figure like Mashas. His sacrifice would proven not vain as Tigre finally defeated Thenardier in their fateful battle, which Tigre took it extremely personal. Limlisha Ellen's personal bodyguard and close friend. Originally hostile toward Tigre, Lim was skeptic over Tiger due to his position not only as Ellen's only "prisoner-of-war", but also one of Zhcted enemies. However, she impressed with Tigre's chivalry and valor that made him beloved by Alsace residents. Prior Tigre's emergency rescue from a snake venom , Lim began to show her respect for him. As the story progresses, Lim also develops her hidden feelings toward Tigre like the other females (though she remained more composed and calm than Elen). She was a temporary teacher for Tigre during his time as "Prisoner-of-war" to teach many things about politics and governing until Liberation of Alsace. Rurick Leitmeritz archer and one of Elen's prominent generals. Like Lim, Rurick was skeptical about Tigre when he was taken as her prisoner of war. He intentionally gave Tigre a poor quality bow in order to humiliate him, only to be stunned when Tigre subjugated an assassin even with his poor bow. Despite his previous mistreatment, Tigre urged Elen to forgive them so she canceled her execution. His mercy soon earned Rurick respect and became one of his prominent allies. Rurick is the very first person to be volunteered for Tigre's underling. The two had become very close friends since then. Hughes Augre Viscount of Terriorite, Hughes is an old friend of Mashas and longtime acquaintance to the House of Vorn (both Urz and Tigre). Even with this mutual relationship with Tigre, Hughes was not immune of Brune citizens skepticism about archer when he claimed called Tigre "lucky" to have anyone assist him. Nonetheless, Hughes is willing to support Tigre and became one of his prominent allies to fight against Thenardier and Ganelon. Gerard Augre Son of Hughes and also one of Silver Meteor Army's tactician. Due to his mutual relationship with Hughes, Tigre would put his trust upon Gerard after witnessing his talent in handling the army's logistics with sheer precision. The only thing Tigre found Gerard slightly irritating was due to his crude or even sarcastic remarks, some of which even testing Tigre's capabilities of leadership and strategy in beating an enemy. Regardless, Tigre heed Gerard's comments which he considered as crucial before Mila came to her rescue. Regin Ester Loire Bastien do Charles Naum Veteran knight of Lebus and adviser of the Vanadis, Elizavetta Fomina. Like most Lebus residents, Naum was skeptical about Liza making Tigre (as Urz) her subordinate despite witnessing his archery skills as well. However, after testing Tigre and further witnessing his other skills, Naum became more friendlier with Tigre. Along with his abilities, Naum also value Tigre because he's the only person whom makes Liza happy, even asking him to stay in Lebus for Liza sake. Lazarl Matvey Matvey is Legnica's sailors who served under the legendary Sasha. Vanadis Prideful female warriors of Zhcted, the Vanadis has worshiped as living deity by Zhcted citizen. For unknown reasons, his Black Bow reacted to the Vanadis's powers and increases the damages to the enemies, while in the same time it attracted their interest upon Tigre. In many occasions, Tigre also involved in most Vanadis quarrels and even wars but due to his virtuous nature and selfless charisma, Tigre managed to calm the Vanadis (particularly Elen against Mila or Liza) down and even tell them to make up and be friends. To date, Tigre is the first and only non-Zhcted person to mediate the Vanadis. Eleonora Viltaria Vanadis of Leitmeritz, Elen is one of Tigre's prominent ally and the first Vanadis he met. Originally an enemy, Elen spared Tigre's life after his archery skills astonished her and captured him as her prisoner of war. Despite the hostility between Zhcted and Brune, Elen is the first person outside Brune to acknowledge Tigre's amazing archery and intended to employ him as her top general, which Tigre initially declined. Through their adventures as their story progresses, Tigre and Elen's relationship considered as far closer than just allies as Elen has harbored some romantic feeling towards him. Elen is the first prominent Vanadis Allies. Ludmila Lourie Vanadis of Olmutz, Mila is Elen's long time rival due to a traditional feud between Leitmeritz and Olmutz. While formerly antagonistic rival towards both Elen and Tigre, she was also his former enemies due to her family's position as House of Thenardier's mutual ally. After witnessing Tigre's amazing archery skills and his relationship with Elen, Mila begins to respect him as an unrivaled marksman in archery. Sometimes Mila often tell him strictly about "Minus One" or "Minus Two" whenever Tigre thinking longer beyond her expectation to teach his manners during the war council and the meeting Ludmila is one of two Vanadis that receive gift from Asvarre, it was a pack of Black Tea since Tigre know Ludmila's favorite is a pack of tea. Ludmila is the second prominent Vanadis Allies for Tigre officially. Sofya Obertas Zhcted's Vanadis Mediator and it's official messenger, Sofy is Tigre's prominent allies through her acquaintance with Elen. Sofy's first met Tigre when she was chasing after Lunie and accidently bumped onto him, in naked. Despite that event, Sofy remained in good terms with Tigre and began to respect him through his sincerity and bravery. It was after Tigre's occasional rescue, from overpowered Roland to vicious Prince Eliot, prompted Sofy falling in love with him and trying to flirt with him as her "graditude." Sofya is the fourth official prominent Vanadis Allies after Tigre's rescue at Asvarre. Alexandra Alshavin Vanadis of Leginas and also Elen's best friend, Sasha was a legendary Vanadis who diagnosed a rare blood-disease that caused her retirement as the Vanadis mediator. Despite her crippled health, her position as Zhcted's observer and Vanadis remained unaffected thanks to her fortitude. Tigre first met Sasha during his journey to Asvarre. Through her interaction about Tigre, Sasha began to understand Elen's trust upon him and further entrusted Elen to the Tigre. Sadly, his first encounter with Sasha would be his last as Sasha finally succumbed to her illness and passed away, moments after his mysterious disappearance. Elizaveta Fomina Vanadis of Lebus, Liza is Elen's both fellow Vanadis and arch-nemesis. Liza learned about Tigre through his first battle and originally wished to ally with him as she predicted that neither Ganelon nor Thenardier would win against the archer. During his amnesia as Urz, Tigre was under Liza's care as she not only person in Lebus who recognized his archery skills and seemly harbored a romantic crush upon him, she also willing to give him any chances to prove himself (which he always succeed at doing). This is partly because Tigre's life in Lebus was similar to her own painful childhood. Because of this, Liza would give Tigre luxurious rewards despite her ministers protest, from 1000 silver coins, a bedroom next to her, to his promotion as her adviser. Even recovered his memories, Tigre still befriended with Liza and claimed she is as important as Elen. Elizaveta is the fifth prominent Vanadis Allies throughout the story. Valentina Glinka Estes Vanadis Of Osterode, Valentina is a mysterious Vanadis whose covert motives and schemes are unpredictable, even to her fellow Vanadis. Though they did not directly meet eye-to-eye, Tigre was visited by Valentina through teleportation, in which his alliance with both Elen and Mila intrigued her. There is a news that Valentina is the one who suggested King Victor to send Tigre to Assavre to deal with it's civil war. The reason behind such request is because she was curious about him and wished to talk with Tigre. Thanks to Sasha's warning to Tigre however, her plan was foiled and she may have to rethink her plans due to Tigre's connection with the entire Vanadis except for her. Right now she is the only Vanadis remaining that yet to make allies with Tigre or even make a relationship directly with him while the new Vanadis after Sasha's demise is not appeared yet. Olga Tamm Vanadis of Brest, Olga is known for her wandering habit. During Tigre's journey to Asvarre, Olga befriended with Tigre while also involved in it's civil war. Because of Tigre's benevolence and friendlier terms, Olga would see him as an important figure in her life other than her family clan. Since then, the Reversal Earth Vanadis considered Tigre her friend and even harbors feelings towards him. She is also the first noticed Tigre's sudden disappearance and devastated over the incident. Olga is the third prominent Vanadis Allies after she volunteered herself as a bait at fort Lux for Lester (Torbalan) to be lured out and rescued by Tigre. Rivals and Enemies Felix Aaron Thenardier One of Crown Prince of Brune, Thenardier is also a powerhouse commander of Brune Military. Like most of Brune aristocrats and nobility, he looked down Tigre for his "cowardice" not only because of his archery-only skills, but also his background as Alsace's only noble. Zion's death in Tigre's hands has steepen his hatred upon him, which literary scrapped his remaining human attributes. Both nobles hatred were mutual due to their different attributes and personalities. Because of Thenadier's tyranny and oppression, Tigre deemed Thenardier as a villain need to be rid off. The death of Bertrand, although killed by Stead, has made the his war with Thenardier personal as he vowed to kill Thenardier. Zion Thenardier Duke Thenadier's elder son and Tigre's former ally. Even as Brune fellow generals and noblemen, neither Zion nor Tigre see eye to eye because of their differ status and charisma. Contrasted to Tigre's valor and humility, Zion is an arrogant and cruel coward who used oppression to prove his dominance. Like most Brune aristocrats and nobility, Zion despised Tigre due to his hunter background and considered archers were as low as slaves. Due to that, Zion also underestimated Tigre's archery skill which he considered weak. In his last confrontation with Tigre however, his miscalculations would be his downfall not only stuck by Tigre's arrow shots that penetrated his shield, but also killed by Tigre's and Elen's combined powers. His death motivated Thenadier's vengeance upon Tigre and vowed to take his life, escalating Brune's civil turmoil. Steid Thenardier's emotionless yet trusted subordinate, Stade was responsible for Bertrand's death during Vorn-Thenadier Campaign. Stade's actions led Tigre's declaration his war with Thenardier as personal and vowed to kill Thenardier to avenge Bertrand, before he was stopped by Elen and his peers. Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon One of Crown Prince of Brune, Ganelon was Brune's influential figure who was infamous for kidnapping young women. Due to his knowledge about Tigre and the Black Bow, Ganelon planned to obtain Tigre through his mischief. Charon Anquetil Gleast Ganelon's trusted aide and tactician. Even in their first encounter, Tigre found Greast repulsive almost in everything, from his ghastly appearance to his eerie attitude, especially his perverse admiration towards Elen. During his negotiation to join forces with Ganelon, Tigre learned Ganelon's true nature from Greast and even claimed Ganelon is as cruel as Thenardier. As the result, he immediately declined Greast offer and became one of Ganelon's enemies. Roland The Black Knight whom Tigre fought during the the battle in Orange Plains. Originally an enemy, Roland was tasked by "Faron" (actually under Thenardier and Ganelon) to destroy the "traitor". In his first duel, Roland succeed dealt a heavy blow on Tigre, but losing his horse in the progress. In their second and last duel, Roland used two hands on Durandal for the first time to challenge Tigre's arrow head-on (with the combination of Elen and Sofy's powers). Like Tigre, Roland also willing to protect his people from enemies. Due to Roland's gallant and noble heart, Tigre respected Roland not only as his strongest rival, but also a beneficial ally. When Roland died in strange circumstances,-which was actually under Ganelon's scheme-, Tigre was extremely grief over Brune's lost over it's greatest hero. Even so after Battle of Orange Plains, Roland trust his Durandal to Tigre until it returns to the hands of Royal Family (Regin). Kreshu Shaheen Baramir Muozinel's Grand General who launched an invasion towards Brune. Despite as one of Tigre's prominent enemies, Kreshu thought Tigre as his worthy rival during a battle in Agnes. He is the one that giving him the title Star Shooter because of his genius marksmanship that can shot over 300 Alsins and also a prowess tactician that managed to hold the battle lines until reinforcements from Territoire arrived. He was looking forward to the next battle by bringing more soldiers only to challenge Tigre head on in the next battle. Damad The assassin that was assigned by Kreshu to investigate about Tigre's whereabout to confirm is Tigre is dead or is still alive. Demons Because of the Black Bow connection with the demons, Tigre is dubbed as "The Bow". For unknown reasons, these demons would try to kidnap both Tigre and the Black Bow for their unknown ambitions, while also try to annihilate the Vanadis along the way. Vodyanoy The frog demon whom Tigre first confronted after his battles in Ormea Plains. It took a full force of Black Bow's power and Mila's ice to injure the creature, but at the same time it also caused Tigre's exhaustion even worst. His survival would steepen Drekavac hunt for him. Torbalan Torbalan was one of the demons Tigre fought in Asvarre. In their first encounter, Tigre and Olga battled against him in Port Lux, who was known as Lester. In their second and final encounter, Tigre was narrowly survived from Torbalan's naval ambush by inflicting enough damage to the demon before fell into the sea. Due to this, Drekavac was unable to track neither Tigre nor the Black bow. While drifted to somewhere and suffered an amnesia, Tigre did not see Torbalan's demise by Sasha's hand (who also passed away after succumbed into her illness). Baba Yaga Notorious witch in fairy tales, Baba Yaga was also one of Torbalan's comrades. Prior his amnesia as "Urz", Tigre and Liza encountered and confronted Baba Yaga in her temple within Lebus's outskirts. Originally trying to kill him, Baba Yaga took interest upon Tigre and decided to abduct him instead before severely injured by Liza's Veda. It took a teamwork of Elen, Liza and himself (while regained his memories) to defeat the witch before she finally killed by Ganelon. Notes *While most Vanadis have became Tigre's prominent allies, only Valentina remained unaffiliated with the archer despite his growing reputation. Also, almost they harbored a romantic feeling towards the archer, especially Elen and Liza. Category:Relationships